Diamond.
Take me through the night Fall into the dark side We don't need the light We'll live on the dark side |-|Main info= Trivia *Listens to electronic music *Loves aesthetics *Ravenclaw *Acts like a cat sometimes?? *Loves snacks *Hates toodler dragonets *Book nerd *Reads very fast *Sometimes writes personal fantasy stories *Very flat accent, Polish-like *Omnivore diet *Likes cryptids *Good at technology *Believes that God has got flaws *Very picky about the food *Ugh shipper of the worst ships ever (like Gumwin) *Minecraft pro *Loves tycoon games *Can eat salt like a normal food *Acts like sadist *Scared of blood *Knows Latin a little *Full of ideas but with artblock *Kinda crazy?? *Loves making headcanons and theories to everything *Wants to be normal *Loves wearing a lot of jewelry *Wants to play the ukulele cuz Gumball plays it *Has got plans for making some fanmade tawog episodes for 7th series *Dark magic > usual magic *Interesed also in mythology and history |-|Other info= Intro This character belongs to me. Don't touch her please. Coding done by me. diamond �� she/her �� artist/explorer �� bi �� virgo Apperance canon You walk trough the very dark forest at night. It's silent, dark and cold. Tall, creepy trees are surrounding you. You can hear waterfall's sough, only sound in this fearful place. You walk to the core of sound and you can see pretty high waterfall, surrounded by big rocks, ferns and reeds. You see also azure blue shine, and glowing eyes. It needs to be a dragon. You're right. Sleek, tall dragoness, walks to you and you can see it's a hybrid. Pretty werid hybrid. Her head, is similiar to SeaWing's head, but snout is much longer and more sharp than at normal sea-living dragon's. She has got straight, shining horns, and a little darker line from her nose to back of head. Her neck is built like at the SeaWing's, but it straights up and it's covered in IceWing scales. Her forearms are covered in small round scales and they are such sleek. Her arms are built like at frost-liking dragons, and her toes are ended by sharp, pale blue claws. Her body is triangle-shaped and sleek, covered in light, rhombus-like scales, whose are giving a small, icy blue light. Her wings are big, not bigger than at SkyWings, but... still big. They doesn't have royal pattern, and their membranes are a bit paler than her mainscales, and like a rest of body, shines like a crystal. Her tail is whip-like and thin. Her spine is similiar to line of icicles. Her mainscales are sky-blue, and her underbelly is a bit paler. Her all body is covered in bioluminescent patterns, what are very pale blue. She walks gracefully and slim, like a boa sneaking to the prey. Her tail keeps freezed in one position, and wings holds like an ibis bird. She looks at you with contempt, and jumps back to the forest. The only thing she left after her "escape", is blue, shiny scale. You pick up it. You touch it and you feel energy (and feather-like texture). This energy seem pulsing, glowing, trying to escape. You know only one thing about this dragoness. It's something wrong with her. headcanon some bullet points + pic *scales are a bit darker than normal *her wings are feathery all the time + scales has got feathery fuzz *bioluminescent stripes are on wings too and looks like the scars *blood is somewheat dull purple?? idk *possibly gonna make this her canon apperance modern wip Personality History Currently there's bullet points but okay *born a bit late *family was high-ranked, but they weren't nobles or leaders *parents were really busy so they put her into the nursey *dragonets from nursey didn't knew that she's a heir *but they laughed of her cause she was kinda... uh, not like others? Werid? Idk *of course not everyone hated her *had 1-2 frens of course *she grew up *wanted to find a way to revenge on these rude dragonets who also teased few dragonets beside her *went to libray *found a scroll with a censoured title *there was a lot about ancient lost powers, enchanted places and some similiar things *there was also chapter about animus magic and there's a way to get it without born with it and it was drinking water from place named enchantpool *it was located somewhere in between sky and rain kingdoms *wanted to go but failed *went to JMA *disliked it *met her clawmates: Cougar and Firefly *had a crush on Firefly, that's true *tried to hide feelings *LeafWing named Firmoss started to flirt with Firefly *Diamond was distrustful towards him cuz she thonk that he's evil *flew away from JMA on a while to find enchantpool *took also some bottles to have hoarded water *drinked it and got these powers *but now needs to drink it every 2 days *saw Firmoss with unknown to her NightWing *heard only part where they were talking about killing hybrids *ran away to academy *pleased everyone to help her defend Firefly *most looked on her like on total psycho *but few agreed and helped her *Diamond killed Firmoss using temp firescale enchant *when teachers found out, closed school for a while, what meant that students needs to end school somewhere else *hybrid went on big journey *stood in very big city named Runestone, and now lives there *but that's not the end! *she started training her art and biology skills *opened first dna mutation center, which is made to look mysterious and more magical than technological (of course with giant libray in there) *started selling some art additionaly *now went on a next long journey, with goal to find some very old scrolls (made around 500 AS) and read them Abilities *Able to make her wings feathered by saying Avial *Frostbreath - it's not strong, but still can be dangerous *Can't breath underwater *Will gonna change into feathered and crystallized demon if she'll use her magic too many times |-|Gallery= Gallery Aesthetics images (3)...jpg faf3d54e0324eaf3214fe3d809468666.jpg 1..jpg a522c69bf4e24e9e00d7c3031d27e9b2.jpg d2yeyvw-8845c102-86eb-4066-a22b-25103fb42fb9.jpg original..jpg Seasonal-Blue-Moon-A92964245-600x319.jpg 296166-macro-feathers-blue-748x499.jpg sky-955983_960_720.jpg original (3).jpg F9234dc0f2cf2c3f7d5ad4319f8358bd.jpg 1436130564890.jpg 915cee6dc75004c3bdcee1dcf0345d1e.jpg 52421031_1864794996956091_1650450470582605117_n.jpg Tumblr_nbtnuf069n1qin2xoo1_500.jpg d53e1fdff6c504b57870af5f71b22047.jpg B42686404171b97ce6c6f03e929575b5.jpg Art Please use that when drawing her! ''' Fullbodies/halfbodies DiamondFR.png|Flight Rising Diamond by me Diamentjestzjebą~bak.20190716.184010.0.png|Diamond killing Firmoss, by me Icesea.png|Old ref by me IMG 0185.png|Jadabase by Yinjia DiamondHalfbody.png|By me DiamondRefNewClosedMouth.png|By me, new ref but with closed mouth Untitled282 20190911093630.png|Beautiful halfbody by Snowball CE105A29-EAC4-43B6-A8AE-24EBF3B08E1C.png|By Piggy Prezi dla wild.png|By Prez DiamondIceWingJada.png|By Moon(breeze) Headshots Diamond.jpg|By Celestial Lil_bub.png|By Indigo 5CE893EA-5E73-4B01-B693-92FE66A85A63.png|By Wolves F1E9F110-4A78-455C-922E-4E589B187F93.png|By Salty 0ebef45e490e651.png|By Verglas DiamondCloud.png|By Cloud Others DiamondAesthetic.png|Aesthetic by me Diamond aesthetic.png|Great aesthetic by MKDragonet |-|Relationships= Relationships Family ---- '''Blizzard - Her mother. She's a silver IceWing with turquoise stripes across the body. She dearly loves her mother, but sometimes they argue. Sturgeon - Her father. He is a white SeaWing with blue fish symbol on arm and with blue-green bioluminescent stripes. She loves him, but usually irriates Diamond. Snowcover - Her uncle from mother's side. He's a clearly white IceWing with silverish tint to his spikes. Diamond likes him, but sometimes irriates her with his strange jokes. Merlot - Her aunt, mate of Snowcover. She's a dark maroon SkyWing with a lot of jewelry and material wraps. Hybrid really hates her, she thinks that she's stupid, empty and selfish. Peak - Her younger cousin. He's a white SkyWing-IceWing hybrid with pale orange and cornflower tints. She really likes him, and they have close friendship bond. Surely, they have small spats, but it doesn't change their bond. Rose - Her older cousin, sister of Peak. She's a very pale pink SkyWing-IceWing hybrid with maroon-tipped spikes and pink wings. They like each other, but it's not very strong relationship. Javelin - Her cousin, she doesn't remember that he's younger or older than her. He's a very thin brownish-red SeaWing with pale blue glowing stripes. Their relationship is unknown, and they didn't meet around five years. Trout - Her uncle from father's side, father of Javelin. He's a weak-looking, pale greenish-gray SeaWing with vibrant blue accents. Their relationship is unknown. Fire Goby - Trout's mate, mother of Javelin. She's a bright reddish-orange SeaWing with pale yellow stripes all over her body. Their relationship is unknown. Others ---- Dreamrealm - Diamond likes the hybrid. Thinks that she's very interesing and calm. Positive Firefly - Sea/Ice thonk that this Hive/Night/Silk tribid was poor. She was her clawmate. She at first glance hated her, but this was been false. She had a strong crush on Firefly... Positive Ginger - Diamond was with the Ginger in the same winglet. She thinked that Clay's son is sweet but nervous. Neutral Hebd - Cold green LeafWing liked each other with Diamond. Neutral Snake '''- Hybrid likes her. Thinks that she's interesing with her non-changing scales. '''Positive Atlas '''- Blue dragoness thinks her arrases are amazing. '''Neutral Selenite - Diamond tolerates Firefly's mate, but is a bit jealous about him. Neutral Cougar - She liked the humor and braveness of dark female SandWing, and they were clawmates, alongside with Firefly. Positive Firmoss - She hated him so much. He's now dead, but Diamond can't forget about him. Negative Chinstrap - Hybrid hates this dunnish-white IceWing and wants to kill him with anvil. Negative Lone Raven - Hybrid thinks that she's tiringly irriating, but she sees her real humor and tries to be kind for her. Neutral Hailfall - She met this synthetic IceWing, and talked with them. She thinks that they're really strange, but loves how they sculptre in ice. Neutral Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:Animus Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (WildLoner) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Hybrids